


slumber party?

by clownstickerz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownstickerz/pseuds/clownstickerz
Summary: this is so stupid. was skeppy actually going to spend the night in here? even after all that play fighting and friendly banter, bad can't help but feel underwhelmed.. why was it so quiet? he wishes this was just another normal night. then he wouldn't have to ignore all this tension. maybe he didnt want to solve the tension right now!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 58





	slumber party?

bad just stopped stopped streaming, it was 12:00 am. he was about to message skeppy. two hours earlier, just before bad went live, skeppy yelled through their shared hallway, telling bad to message him on telegram whenever he was done streaming. bad took note of the devilish grin in skeppys voice and just smiled and sighed.

five minutes after skeppy received the text, bad heard an obnoxious knocking on his door. he opened it to find skeppy already in his pajamas (which is a good thing, he's glad his roommate at least is planning on getting sleep) with some games, his phone, and snacks. one of them really needed to go to the store already. the snack pile looks pretty sad. 

bad really was tired, but skeppy did look hilarious. he thought he could maybe deal with some of his shenanigans, maybe he even needed them. so, he let skeppy in. 

"hi! " skeppy said with a smile. bad just laughed and answered "what do you want? you never come in here, even when you're whining about missing me!" god, skeppy wishes bad knew just how much he missed his best friend right now. then they wouldn't even need to talk. he knows thats probably selfish, and he understands they need to talk, but he cant think of a way to say what he really wants without sounding like an idiot. 

"wellll... i thought we should have a sleepover! we could watch a horror movie!" skeppy proclaimed smugly. he looked around bads room while speaking, and when he turned back to bad, he was grimacing. he really missed annoying this guy. "you know i don't want to do that skeppy." bad said, followed by a "mhgrrrn" 

skeppy walked over to bads bed, sat down, and started pulling the pillows around him, making something like a nest. "yeah, yeah, whatever! i was just kidding. just, can we hang out? have like a uhh seventh grade sleepover!" oh god, that might be the worst way to ask to hang out with someone. bad just walked over to his bed and grabbed a pillow. skeppy laughed maniacally and hid under the covers, bracing. well, maybe it wasn't that bad.

after bad stopped beating skeppy with pillows (and after skeppy denied his clear defeat, giggling), he layed down beside skeppy and said "i think I'm too tired to play anything, but we can watch a movie i guess. don't pick something stupid." skeppy scooted up on the bed to sit up, he didn't want to seem weird. skeppy took the remote and turned bads tv on. 

after 20 minutes of the movie, eating, snickering, and constant shifting, bad stopped trying to pay attention. he could tell skeppy wasn't paying attention either. what was the point of this "7th grade sleepover"? if skeppy missed him he, he could just tell him to get on minecraft with him like always. bad didn't want to think about it, but he knew that their closeness was at least making him a little on edge. skeppy can't actually sleep in here right? as much as he missed him, bad is aggravated. theres no point in a fake little slumber party if the room was going to be this tense the rest of the night!

meanwhile, skeppy was completely silent, he kept looking over at bad. he realized he should say something, he could tell bad was frustrated. was he boring him? he should've known he was overstepping some boundaries. he stared at bad, regretting everything and trying to figure out what to say. he should probably apologize. bad realized skeppy was staring and started to freak out. could he tell he had butterflies? he wouldn't be surprised if he'd figured out he was nervous. he's looked across the room toward his mirror, he looks like a flustered primary school girl with a crush. 

"are you mad at me?"  
"i'm sorry-"

bad stopped mid apology, he looked at skeppy, confused. skeppy also looked confused. "i'm the one who barged in your room like an idiot! what are you apologizing for?" skeppy sputtered. before bad could reply he added "i really should have just left you alone!" he started laughing sadly, " i can't be bugging you every time i miss you."

"you aren't bugging me skeppy! in fact, you should annoy me some more, I'm not mad at you! I'm frustrated because i want to talk to you, and the air has been so tense!", bad avoided eye contact and added, " i just want to talk to you, if you miss me then say whatever you came in here to say! or hug me or whatever, i don't care, but quit avoiding talking here!" he flopped back down onto the bed while talking, he didn't want to see skeppys reaction. theres no way he's not mad at him now.

instead of hearing an awkward shuffle, some stupid "sorry"s, and then a closing door followed by a silent room, bad felt skeppy shift towards him. he looked up to skeppy holding his arms out, looking like a dumb lost puppy. bad immediately brightened and went to hug skeppy. he felt the boy slump in his arms and he couldn't stop smiling.

"thank you, 'm sorry i made you wait"

they fell asleep holding each other. bad woke up in the morning, and started laughing. his roommate is so gorgeous. when skeppy woke up, he looked up at bad in awe. bad just pressed a kiss onto skeppys forehead, and they got up, giddy, for breakfast.


End file.
